Paranormal Amishtivity 3
by magnetslayer13
Summary: This is sort of a spoof a Paranormal activity, there is one allusion, and a great story line. i don't care if it gets 3 views or 300000000000 views. it would mean everything if you read it. if you like d it also check out my other story "my pet dragon"


Arel Sinett

Paranormal Amishtivity 3

It was December 23rd when we bought the house, a Christmas present from my Dad. My Mom loved the house and my sister- well my sister isn't exactly too fond of old houses. The house was said to be 150 years old. It was a large Victorian style house. It really was beautiful, just a bit run down. It had 11 rooms and 4 bathrooms. Way better than our old house with three rooms and 2 bathrooms. The reason we bought it so cheap was because the landlord said it was on some ancient Amish burial grounds and was haunted. Our family, however, doesn't believe in that mumbo jumbo. The house was cheap, in good condition and my sister finally gets her own bathroom, heck yes I'm loving this house already. Plus, with 11 rooms, I get a choice of more than two. What's not to love! Everyone wanted a big room but not me; I wanted the one with the most with the most outlets. The last owners couldn't take having no electricity and had a series of outlets installed in the house. Then for some reason all the power went out and they moved away. The landlord hired an electrician and had it all fixed up. Finally I found a room, about 9x9 feet long and wide. It was also the room with the attic door, but that didn't matter. The room was pimping; I could plug in my TV, Xbox, radio, phone charger, and lots more. It also had no windows so I would not have to worry about my annoying mom opening the blinds to wake me up. The room was great, the house was great, hey, even my sister liked the house. It was great, too great to be true, and that's when things got weird. It was about February 3rd, on a Saturday, at 3:09 am. I was playing sonic generations on Xbox. All of a sudden I heard boom downstairs. All of the sudden every light in the house flickered on and off for about 10 seconds, then silence, and darkness. After about ten minutes I heard my dad say he'd go check what was going on. When I came downstairs, I saw the illumination of my dad's flashlight. He said there was a random act of vandalism, and someone had blown up the washer, dryer and dishwasher. Great, now no clean anything. We called the police the next morning, the man was like all walker Texas Ranger looking. He asked me if I had any enemies at school. I said no, and besides, what nut job what break in and murder peoples cleaning devices. The police man walked around the house looking for any signs of forcible entry. Ironically enough, the bandit had broken the small basement half-window with a washboard that they had so kindly left behind for us. The next three days were the worst; we waited for the delivery truck to bring our new machines to the house, leaving us, even more ironically enough, using the washboard. When we finally got the new dishwasher, washer, and dryer we were practically surviving on clothes we would never wear and eating cereal straight from the box. We also got that homeland security thing installed in case of emergencies. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen again. Boy, were we wrong. The next week it was like 11:00 pm, everyone ready to hit the hay. My dad reading the news, my mom watching news (she's a bit lazier), my sister putting on her night makeup or whatever the heck she does in the bathroom. Then there was a bigger boom then the one before. Then yet again the lights went out, and then silence, more silence, even more silence, and don't forget darkness, that's a key element. This time though, no one was brave enough to make a move. Then every electrical appliance in the house went on, we couldn't see due to the darkness. But we could hear it, oh we could hear it. The blender, washing machine, even the lawnmower outside. Man, it seemed like everything in the house turned on. I ran to my parent's room as fast as I could. Half way through the hallway the vacuum tried to charge at me. I jumped out of the way right as it smashed the wall. When entered my parent's room they were looking out the window dumb with silence. I looked outside and saw the lawnmower running over my mom's flowers and our car was driving itself in and out of the driveway. My sister ran in with that weird green looking stuff on her face saying an electric toothbrush had tried to murder her. But we were all too scared too say anything (and not because of my sister's face). After about forever everything just died of electricity, or exploded, or both. The only thing we thought was, we need to get out of here. We all asked each other if we were o.k. but then, the electronics closest to us started turning rebel on us and we started running. All I can say is darn my family, darn them (and me) for our use of modern day technology. For example, the Xbox tried to eat me, the fridge tried to freeze me, the wii started whirling at me, the TV tried to topple me, the microwave tried to maul me, the hairdryer tried to harass me, the computer tried to crush me, the smart phones tried to strangle me, the DVD player almost destroyed me, and the Bluray tried to burn me. Don't even ask about the other like, thirty appliances. Right as I ducked a predatory printer, a thing appeared. I wouldn't call it so much a thing as a ball of white light. This, however did not try to kill me in any way, shape, or form. So I liked it, for now. It started morphing into this really weird shape which looked like a deformed llama but then turned into a human form. The man, yes the shaped turned into a man, with a long white beard and weird hat (no, it wasn't Dumbledore) said his name was Ybot and he was Amish. Like I cared, but then he said the world should be Amish, and with that he disappeared along with every electronic thing in our house. I thought he was gonna' sell our stuff on the black market but then I realized he probably didn't know what that is. Anyway, I considered what he said, about us being Amish, as we rode a bus to the new apartment we were going to live in. we were done with real houses for about, I don't know, THE REST OF OUR LIVES. So being Amish, I thought, hmm, I thought as a pulled out my new PSP, Huh, screw you unknown Amish man. About a month later in our new apartment, the whole Amish situation happened again. Same guy, same situation, same everything. We moved to six different apartments and were haunted six times, same guy and everything. Some people just never learn. As for me, when I grew up. I became Amish, got a certified beard and weird hat. I genuinely hope I don't go all phantom and take away people's electronic lives. But you knowthat's all in the future. Right now 30 years later, my parents are deceased and I don't know about me sister.


End file.
